Hidden Darkness
by Silver-Dragon16
Summary: YAY! Finally I got the 4th chapter done. I have a little bit of writers block at the end, if you couldn't tell. Anyways, review!
1. The Train Station

Hey guys! I finally got this uploaded. Yay! Lol, anyway, this fanfic is about Hermione and Draco. Hermione get a strange letter from someone (not telling) and she finds out that she is gifted with dark powers, unbeatable by any human or warlock. Harry is in great danger. Hermione and Draco seen to warm up to each other. Rating is for sex, violence, and language. Just as warning, any flammers I get will be followed by an email to that person. It might not be nice. But it could be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, only Robert and Narssica Elcomia. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter One~The Train Station.  
  
Hermione Granger walked through Platform 9 3/4, looking for her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She couldn't find them through the many students and animals. Her owl was looking at all of the other ones, hoping to find one like itself, a rare white Eagle Owl. The only one of its kind. Her name was Narssica. Hermione didn't know why she liked that name, but that's what she chose. As she walked around and put her things into the Head's compartment, she went back out, not knowing of the stares of her classmates, boys mainly. She had filled out over the summer. Her height of only 5'6" was perfect for her goddess-like body. Her chest was perfect, and her legs were to die for. She was lost in thought as she walked about the letter she had received over the summer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione? Are you awake, dear?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
" I'm up, I'm up." called back a sleepy Hermione.  
  
"Good, good, because a letter came for you. It was marked 'Important' "  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" With that, she was up, dressed, and her hair was up in a very sloppy bun as she was racing downstairs to find the letter. "Where is it?"  
  
"On the end table, dear"called Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione went to the living room and found it lying there. She opened it and was reading it to herself:  
  
My dearest daughter,  
  
Today is your 17th birthday. Congratulations. By the time you get this, we will be gone. I hope you are doing well in school. I have gotten reports from your headmaster, and you are the highest in your year. I knew you'd be smart. Its in your genes. I hope you aren't that shocked when you read this. I have found out that you have relations with the famous Harry Potter. Good job. Though not the right kind of relation that we would have expected from you. I don't know how to tell you this, but you are adopted. We knew that we were to be killed and the Dark Lord's plan would be thrown into shambles. So, we gave you to a friend of the families, the Grangers. They knew of the predicament and granted you the life that you deserved. You are now full of Dark Magic. You have hidden powers that you will use someday to defeat Harry Potter. But, I must warn you, do not go and tell everyone about this. I have sent a letter to the Headmaster and notified him tat you are to be resorted into Slytherin. You are the Heiress to Lord Voldemort. The heir is Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. I know that you know him, and that you despise him, but, that is only because he thinks that you are a Mudblood. That is not true. You are part of one of the oldest wizarding families of all time, and soon he will know this. He knows now what he must do. He must marry the heiress Arianna Narssica Elcomia. This, my darling, is your birth name. Also, study the darkest Dark Arts. You must change your image. Wear the "slutty" type stuff. Your eyes are at this very moment turning into a deep sapphire blue with silver inside. You hair, its going black with silver streaks in it. You are becoming virtually the perfect person. Please don't fret over this. You will be given a new home, and you will be living in your own dorms for the remaining time at Hogwarts School. My name is Narssica, your mother, and Robert, your father. Please, forgive us, and remember, you are the perfect being on the planet, Draco being the second. Good-bye, my sweet Princess.  
  
Lovingly~~Narssica Elcomia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
As she was thinking, she didnt notice Draco Malfoy walk up to her. "Daydreaming, Mudblood?" he asked with his usual smirk.  
  
"Yeah, why do you care, Ferret Boy." she said in the same way. He cringed at the thought.  
  
"I thought that I told you not call me that ever again." he said threateningly.  
  
"You know something? You look hot when your mad. Later!" with that she ran to the train to find Harry and Ron.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey. That was lame and short, I know. But its my first one so give me a little bit of a break please. Chapter two is coming soon. 


	2. Questions and Answers

Hope you like Chapter Two, entitled Questions and Answers. Oh, just to tell you, there is a weird twist in this chapter. Tee Hee. Warning: this chapter contains sex it will be at the end, so you can just stop when you see the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~. You miss anything. (!!!very graphic!!!), just for a notice.   
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters besides Robert and Narssica Elcomia.  
  
Chapter Two~ Questions and Answers  
  
Hermoine met up with Harry and Ron after there departer.She kissed them both on the cheek, leaving them both kinda red. "How was your guys's summers?" she asked. Ever sense she had gotten her letter, she hadn't really talked to either of them.  
  
"Oh, just lovely. Dudley was just a doll and my aunt and uncle were just perfect."Said Harry with the hint of sarcasm. "No, but I went to Ron's in late July."  
  
"Yeah, we had a blast. Swimming, girls...."Ron started dancing.  
  
"He didnt do that though...." said Harry, eyeing his friend like someone on crack.  
  
"Sorry. What did you do this summer 'Moine." asked Ron. He didnt know about her little name change.  
  
"Lovely. I found out some very interesting stuff about myself." she wondered in thought.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh, well, umm..."she was hurriedly trying to come up with something.  
  
"Granger, we are needed in the Heads Compartment." said Draco.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
**Back at the Compartment**  
  
Draco was talking to himself about what his father had told him the previous month. He was to marry Arianna, but who was she? He hadn't seen her at the train station. Where was she? His thoughts were interupted by Hermoine walking in.  
  
"Hello Ferret Boy. Lovely day isnt it" she said with a smile. She was purposely trying to get him mad.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that!" he said.  
  
"Yes, you did. But since when do I take orders from a Ferret?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"You will not talk to me like that you Mudblood bitch!" he said, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
"Oh yes I will." she stood her ground and just looked at him in an innocent way.  
  
"You'll pay for that whore."  
  
"Really? Whats the punishment?" With that, he jumped her. He wrestled her to the ground and pinned her. Of course, her wand was in her bag, and he was too strong.  
  
"Is this what you call a punishment? Its lame." she said lazily. Not only did this make him madder, but it also turned him on. His robe was off, and his shirt was unbottoned half way. She could see his toned out chest and abs from her position. Noticing this, he quickly got off of her. She began fanning herself.   
  
"Is it hot in here, or is it just me." she asked.  
  
"No, its fine in here. Take off your robe if you're that hot." he said, not looking up.He secretly wanted her to have to take off her robe.   
  
"Will do then, but may I add, you not warm because your not wearing your robe and your shirt is unbottoned." she said in return. Subconsiously, he turned his head to watch her. She took off her robe and his jaw dropped. She was hot, no sexy. She was in a dark blue and silver outfit. Tube top that was just big enough to cover her chest and a short, tight mini silver skirt. Her jewelry was just the same: snakes and emeralds.  
  
"Liking what you're seeing?" she asked with her usual smirk she had gotten.  
  
"What if I do?" he said in return. He did, but he wouldn't let on. He smirked and he checked her out, undressing her with his eyes. She bent over to get her CD player she enchanted to work at Hogwarts and her mix CD. While she was bending over, her skirt exposed her pink thong. "Wow, nice ass.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you staring at me, Dra..I mean, Malfoy?" she asked, hoping he didn't notice her little slip of his name.  
  
"Yes, I am. What do you plan to do about it?" he noticed her slip, but thought nothing of it. He had his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll show you." With that, she was on his lap and kissing him passionately. They were about to deepen the kiss when--  
  
"Drakie, are you in here?" came the voice of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione quickly got off of Draco and went to sit in her seat.  
  
"Come in, Pansy." he said lazily.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that we are ten minutes from Hogwarts."  
  
"I knew that, now please leave, we need to change." Pansy left, but not before she could throw Hermione a death glare that Hermione matched right back at her.   
  
"You know, you still hot looking."  
  
"Why thanks, Herm...Granger."  
  
"Later Malfoy!"  
  
***In the castle***  
  
Hermoine sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron who were, yet again, talking about Quidditch.  
  
"No! England will win for sure!"  
  
"Yeah right! Scotland will!  
  
"ENGLAND!"  
  
"SCOTLAND"  
  
"ENGLAND"  
  
"SCOTLAND"  
  
And so the fighting went on and on and on. All the while, Hermione was ignoring them. She was reviewing (in her mind) all of the spells from the books. Dumbledore was announcing the new Head Girl and Head Boy, and wished to see them. "Could I speak to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please?"  
  
The two got up, said good-bye to there friends (Parkinslut was like a dog not wanting to leave its owner) and went into the back room. "I'm glad you decided to come both of you. I didn't just call you in here to talk about your roles as the new Heads. I need to discuss something more inportant. For one thing, I'm a spy for Lord Voldemort (ahhh! lets all die!! j/k). I have been sent here to guide you through your "new" roles. For one thing, you two are the Heir and Heiress to Lord Voldemort and---"  
  
"WHAT?!?! She can't be, she's a Mudblood!!!I will not sleep with a Mudblood!"screamed Malfoy  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please, let me explain. Hermione is actually Arianna Elcomia. She had to be given up by her parents due to the fact that they were suspected, and didn't want to spoil their master's plan.(A/N Yes, i not relize that what i just said doesnt match up with what i said in the last chapter, oh well. you get the point.) So, they gave her to the orphanage with some papers telling the person to take care of her and make sure that she would get a certain letter on her 17th birthday. So, she is now formally Arianna Narssica Elcomia of Slytherin." turning to Arianna, "You are now the most powerful witch, may I now add that you are now a witch unknown to any. Lord Voldemort picked it out himself. You are now a Grand Estomania, the highest form of a witch. Mr. Malfoy, when you have learned and memorized your studies, you will be a Grand Molfican, the highest form of a wizard. I will now escort you to your room." and with that, he led them to the new room.  
  
***time elapse***  
  
"Here we are" he said. They were both is aww at the sight of the room. It had its own kitchen, a bathroom with a giant hot tub, the living room was the size of the Great Hall with a grand fireplace, and the bedroom was elaborately decorated with silver and green. The bed was a four-poster that had hangings of silver (boy, why couldnt this site have illustrations?) and the sheets and covers all silk and fluff (dont ask). "I will leave you two alone." And with that, he left.  
  
There was a slight pause before someone said anything. "Well, I guess now we are not to be apart." said Arianna. (thats Hermione's new name for the rest of the story)  
  
"Yeah, so, you've finished your studies?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, all memorized. Need some help? I know a charm that will do you some good so you can have that name by midnight." she explained slyly.  
  
"Sure, and one thing, you've changed a lot. You're a.....a.....*sighs* I can't find that word."  
  
"I would use, like Draco, I have your attitude, charm, and yeah. Ok here's the charm. Alcolmiaseeto Paynano!"(hey, i should make up words for a living)  
  
They were engulfed in light.   
  
"WOW! I feel so smart! I-I know all of the magic!" he cried out in joy.  
  
"Of course, now, we are both twice as smart. Now----" *BOOM!!!!!* And there stood that figure of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Well, looks like you both know your magic, but only because Miss Elcomia used a form of Dark Magic" said Voldemort. "Now, you will be branded with the Dark Mark and given your names of rank." he branded them both, and then gave them there names that I mentioned earlier while Dumbledore was talking to them. Then he left them alone, not to be disturbed. They sat in silence and then they went to the couch. "Arianna?"   
  
"Yes, Draco?" she asked  
  
"I love you, I always have. I knew that you weren't that Hermoine." he said  
  
"I felt the same way."said Arianna softly.  
  
With that, they were in each others arms. They looked at each other for a minute or so, and then Draco pulled her into a deep kiss. Their tounges were intertwining, feeling each others mouths. They were like that for a while, like hours. Then, Draco broke the kiss, only long enough to pick her up and carry her to their bed. He flopped her down on it and removed his robe, while she removed hers, only to reveal a tube top and a skin-tight black skirt.  
  
"I love you" " I love you too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went back to the passionate kiss. Draco took off her tube top, only to reveal a beautiful 34CC chest, a snake tattoo intertwining her belly-botton, and a flat stomach. Just after that, she took of his shirt to reveal a perfectlly toned chest, large muscles of arms, and an eight pack(yes, that is possible!). Draco drove her crazy as he kissed her neck.He made sure he left a small mark on her neck before he moved on. He kept on going until he reached her breasts. He took one in his mouth and the other in his hand. "Draco..." she moaned. He smiled to himself at this. Once he was sure he had given them both enough attention, he moved down. His tounge traced the tattoo. He was so absorbed by this, he was caught of guard when Arianna flipped him over. "My turn." she said with a wicked smile. Immediately she kissed him passionately. It didn't take long before it became fiery. She pulled back, earning herself a small whimper from Draco. She chuckled at this and then went to scatter kisses along his jaw and neck, also leaving a mark. She traced her tounge along his toned abs and chest, stopping just before his waistline. He moaned, hoping that it was a sign of encouragement. She thought it was, so she inched his pants off. Leaving only his boxers between her and his erection. Seeing this, she gently squeezed his crotch through the fabric, earning a deep moan from him. She smirked, and inched his boxers down and through them. She took his cock in her hands and began running her nails up and down it."Arianna..." he moaned. In no time, she had him in her mouth. He arched his back in pleasure, and tried to hold back all of the moans, but to no avail. She teased him for what he thought was hours., but only like five minutes. She was keep going up and down, using her tounge as well, but when she felt him tense up, she would stop. He was getting tired of this and flipped her over so now he was in control. "So, thats how you want to play" he said seductively. He started where he left off. He inched down until his mouth hit her skirt hem. She moaned, wanting more. He pulled down her skirt, leavng only her silver thong. He placed soft kisses along her inner thigh. Arianna was moaning in ecstasy. She wanted more, but new he was being a tease. He hurriedly pulled down her thong. He then went back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. Still kissing, he ran his finger along her opening.She gasped into his mouth. He avoided her clit, which plainly she wanted him not to. He inserted a finger into her waiting slit. She moaned against him. She felt her body tense up, but she was no virgin. She remembered last time. Over the summer, she had been with a few guys and had a little fun. "Draco....I want you. please..." she said in a whisper. Seeing that he wasnt going to do this, she gave him a whimper. He, on the other hand, stopped kissing her, and placed kisses along her opening. Then, he flicked his tounge over the one spot she wanted him. She cried out his name, or she tried. He dove his tounge in and out of her feirsly(sense i couldnt spell it right, the pronounciation is fear-slee.). She couldnt wait any longer, neither could he. He positioned himself right before her opening. He plunged himself into her. She was sent into a state of bliss. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, only to drive him deeper into her. The friction was intence. He bent down to kiss her softly. She screamed his name, and vis-versa. He felt her convulse as she reached her peak, and that drove him to his finish. He slowed the pace, and finally removed himself from her. The got into there PJ's. Arianna had to have some help from him, she was so weak. She was in deep green silk pants, and a silver spagetti strap shirt. He was only in his (ok, everyone always puts his black or green or whatever, but, im not totally doing that) blueish-silverish boxers. They cuddled up together under the down comforter ( i love those, they-sa comfy)  
  
"I love you, Draco....." she fell asleep just after that. She was still weak. (yeah, it can get tiring, even if you dont totally screw eachother)He kissed her shoulder softly and fell asleep.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone! I know that was a little on the graphic side.I should have the next chapter up by friday, called Truth-be-told. Dumbledore tells the school about Arianna, but thats all I'm going to say. L8er! R/R  
  
*Just relizes that she sometimes uses block format, oops, natural habbit* 


	3. TruthBeTold

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that took so long, I had a lot of things to deal with. But without further adue (know what, screw the spelling) I bring you, Truth-Be-Told!!!!!(Im on the hyper side right now)Oh, and just to make it easier on myself, when I write who said what, I'll probably just put ~harry, or whoever.kk!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Draco woke up early the next morning. He looked over at the sleeping figure of Arianna. He kept having flashbacks of last night. He silently got up, took a long shower, got dressed, and went to the living room to read.  
  
Not long after, Arianna awoke and did the same. Knowing that she had changed some of the rules, she didn't have to wear school uniforms. She put on a low-cut baby-tee with a fox sheatshirt and Mudd lowrider flares. She did a simple glammor charm to do her hair and makeup, and went down to the living room. "hello, Draco."  
  
"Hello." replied Draco.  
  
"Umm, you do know that I changed to rules for Heads, right? We don't have to wear the uniforms." she giggled.  
  
"oh...ok" and he went up to change.He changed into a yellow t-shirt and black baggy pants. When he got back, they had recieved and owl from Dumbledor.   
  
Arianna and Draco,  
  
I need to inform you that you don't need to go to classes anymore. But you must still patrol the halls, sorry. Do not go to breakfast or lunch, for I will anounce Arianna's change to the school at dinner. During the day, you may just walk around the school and go to Hogsmead whenever you please. Thanks a bunch.  
  
~Dumbledore~  
  
"well, that saves us a lot of stuff. shall we go and walk around separately?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, I think we should, then we will have our intro at dinner. Later!" and with that she left.  
  
As she was walking, she took over 10pts from Gryffindor just because. Then, she ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermoine....Hermoine!!!!!" Harry yelled, but she didnt take any notice. Harry ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did you call me?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, whats up with you? You didn't come to the common room last night and you werent at breakfast." ~Harry  
  
"Oh, I had to go to meetings, Im sorry." she replied, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"ok, we were just curious. And, we were just wondering, whats with the new look?"~Ron blushed a little. Everyone knows that he has a serious crush on her.  
  
"Oh, I just felt like showing my true colors. Later!" And with that, she left them standing in the middle of the hallway all alone.  
  
"Ok, Harry, what the fuck is up with her. She is never like this."~ron fumed  
  
"I dont know,Ron. I dont know."~Harry answered  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was on the opposite side of the castle talking to Crabbe and Goyle. They were asking the same questions as Harry and Ron had. (im sorry for any mistakes ive made, but u try typing with fake nails on!) Just then, Parkinson same up to them. "Crabbe, Goyle, leave." she said simply. They heeded.  
  
"Oh, Drakie, what is happening to you?" she whined pathetically.  
  
"I have something to tell you." he replied nicely.  
  
"Oh? What?" she looked like she just found out that he wanted her now.  
  
"I hate you. Get away from me."he said cooly.  
  
She jumped back surprised. "Drakie, you dont mean that....do you?" she was almost in tears.  
  
"Yes, I do. Your a whore. w-h-o-r-e. So, never, I repeat, never, act like I like you again. And stop calling me Drakie!" with that, he left her crying in the hallway. During the day, they did see eachother, but didnt do anything to make anyone suspicious. Finally, the day ended and they both returned to the common room. "Wow, I can't believe how many people have noticed my change." said an awwstruck Arianna.  
  
"I can." replied Draco.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, see you in five?"  
  
"Yep" replied Arianna. They dressed casual, Draco in baggy black pants and a black button-up shirt, and she was in a silver tube-top dress. They left, and just before they entered the Great Hall, Draco pushed her into a hallway off of it and pushed her against the wall. He smirked. He was about to say something, when she shut him up with a french kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair and the other to the small of his back. His, down her back and on her leg, which was wrapped slightly around his leg. She moaned softly. Just then they heard someone gasp. They broke the kiss only to find Harry and Ron standing there.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing to her, Malfoy?!?" Ron said.  
  
"Gee, I think I was kissing her. Why? She started it." he replied coolly.  
  
"I think not! Hermoine would never do that!" Ron raged  
  
"Yes I would. Now, get going to the Great Hall or I will take 20pts from Gryffindor." Arianna said coolly.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes she would and can and will."  
  
"Hermione---" ron started, but was cut off.  
  
"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Arianna and pulled Draco into the hallway behind the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome! This is a very special dinner, for we are doing something not usually done in Hogwarts."  
  
"What? Give Snape the Defence Against the Dark Arts job?" yelled Ron.  
  
"No, not that Mr. Weasly. But move a student into a new house and change her entire identity and name. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, please come here." ~Dumbledore. They walked in together, holding hands. Everyone just sat there in aww. "Miss Granger isn't a Granger, for her birth name is Arianna Narssica Elcomia. She is being placed in Slytherin."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled a now furious Harry. "Hermione is in Gryffindor and yeah!"  
  
"No, Harry, she isn't. And, to tell you one thing, There will be a wedding on October 31. The wedding of Draco Malfoy and Arianna Elcomia." It was silent.  
  
(A/N not wanting to write about all of that, I'll just some it up. all of the Gryffindors were like SHIT!!!!!!!!!! The Slytherins were like YEAH!!!!! and the others were with the Gryffindors.Harry and Ron were still a little mad, but they adjusted and were friends with them, not knowing of where Arianna stood on terms of trust. They didn't go to classes,and now I bring you to October 1st.)  
  
"Well, now that mostly everyone is adjusted, shall we start on the Halloween party preparation?" asked Arianna.  
  
"Sure, but we also need to start making plans for our wedding." replied Draco  
  
"How about this, we find out who will be in the wedding party, invite the school, then have a medival themed Halloween party?"  
  
"Ok, that sounds good. Ok, for the men of the party, I choose Harry for best man, and for the rest I choose Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle. Sound good?" asked Draco.  
  
"Perfect." she answered. "Now, for the maid of honor, I choose Pansy (they are on great terms now), and for the rest I choose Lavender, and the Patil twins. Okay?"  
  
"Fine with me, now we should start planning. Im no good at this, do you want to do this?"asked Draco sheepishly.  
  
Arianna laughed, "Sure, but I will want your approval. Ok, this is the idea I have. We give everyone and invitation. The main people willl get special ones, telling them what they are to do, and the practice times. At noon on the 31st, we will have a special spell cast upon the lake and grounds, causing it to seem like midnight and the lake will "glow". We will have Flitwick conjour(dude, i have no clue how to spell that) up fairies to have everywhere. Dumbledore will be the High Priest, and McGonagall will be the High Priestess.We will have the rings set upon a pedestal. We will perform the usuall American wedding vows and such, only with a twist of Magic thrown in. Now, after, we will go back to our dorms, get ready, then at six go down to the great hall for the feast and then the party.We will have the next weekends for Hogsmead and arrange that NO teacher can give loads of homework. I think Dumbledore will be ok with that." she took a deep breath. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"You forgot one thing, the decorations." Draco explained with a smirk.  
  
"OH! Ok then. The wedding will be in silver, green, and blue. Yeah, the other houses will be mad, but hey, we're both in Slytherin. The party as I said will be in a medival style. The teachers have kindly agreed to leave the castle during this time so we may have our own time. Everyone is invited, but when the clock strikes nine, everyone from first, second, third, and fourth will have to leave;thats when the teachers will leave. At midnight, the fifth years will leave. Then, the six and seventh years will have the entire great hall to themselves till six in the morning. We have gotten am American DJ to play different songs, and I have a little surprise for the boys at one o'clock. hehehe.So, is that better?" she added  
  
"Yeah, but what is the surprise?" he asked  
  
Arianna giggled, "I'm not telling. All i can tell you is that it will be a wild night.Oh, all I can tell you is that once the fifth years leave, we will be able to turn it into a club and wear normal clothes, and thats when me and the girls will leave till one."  
  
A/N WOW! I finally got it done, yeah for me!!!!!lol, anyways, reviews are welcome. The next chapter will be called A Night That Nobody Will Forget. L8er!!! 


	4. A Night That Some Wont Forget

A/N yeah yeah yeah, the usual. Here is chapter four, A night that Nobody will forget! Yesh, I know that I souund so lazy at the moment, but give me a break. I now will like flammers. I want to know what people think. Oh, I will have different songs in here like In da Club and other ones. I wont have the lyrics, cuz i dont feel like getting a million people saying "Oh you got that wrong....this that and the other thing wrong." ya ya ya ya ya ya.oh, pleaaaaaaaase tell me what u think. i'm very curious. just so you know, in total, there will be 9 boys for 6-7th year, and 9 girls for the 6-7yrs. it is just very confusing, even for me. OMG~oh my God. You will be seeing a lot of things silver, blue, green, and purple. Those are my fav. colors, not just because they are in Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Arianna has secretly met with all of the sixth and seventh year girls to make plans for the party. "ok, girls. This is what we are going to do........"(A/N: Just so I can keep it a secret, Im not going to finish this scene. Sorry.)  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"What do you think the girls are planning?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Beats me." replied Draco.  
  
"Well, since your bride is to be planning all of this, why dont we go ask her?" asked Ron.  
  
"Good idea. She is probably in the Head's room." said Draco. With that, all of the boys from sixth and seventh year went to find them. Draco muttered the password and they entered, only to find all of the girls in the common room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Arianna?" asked Draco. He saw some of a magazines they were looking at. But Arianna and Lavender quickly "Accio!" all of them.   
  
"We are shopping, why?" she had a innocent facial expression.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you would tell us the big surprise." All 9 boys stood in the backround.  
  
"We cant tell you. All we can tell you is that you need to go shopping in Muggle style." Pansy said giggling. Then, the other 8 girls joined in.   
  
"yeah, i have to agree with Pansy. We already have Arianna going online to order everything." Said Sahra. She was accostume to internet, even though she is a pureblood.  
  
(A/N: just so you know, I have made it that only Slytherin and Gryffindor deside to stay for the whole thing, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are leaving with the rest.)  
  
"Online? What is "online"?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
Every one of the girls laughed, since all of them have it. It is a girl thing. "Its a faster way to find things and shop, read, research, and stuff like that. You can do anything on it." Arianna told a now red-faced Ron.  
  
"Even--" said Dean, but was cut off.  
  
"SHUTUP ALREADY!!!!!!!" yelled Harry. Dean, over the years, had gained a very weird liking for PlayBoy. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Yes, Dean, they have that too Not that I'd know from personal experience. My brother was surfing the internet and was on a website like that when I walked in." said Melissa.  
  
"Woohoo! Im getting an online." said Dean. Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"Well, goodbye. We are off to see Dumbledore, Come Draco. Oh, you had an owl." said Arianna. "Same time next Saturday girls!" she yelled. "Good bye boys." Now, only Draco and Arianna were left. The letter said:  
  
Dear Draco~  
  
I Hope you are well. Albus has owled me and told me that you are to be married to Miss Elcomia. Well done. I was also told that she was known as a Mudblood. Well, she isn't now. That is for the better. You know, the Dark Lord has found some more spells he wishes for you both to know. They are listed below:  
  
The Death Curse: This curse is another one that most likely will be a Unforgivable. It causes instant death. Nothing, not even a Love Protection like that one Potter has can stop it, but, alas, it has a counter curse that Im sure that he will learn from his Godfather. Here is the spell. Asanits Monactoas. Just in case, here is the counter curse. Mosantia Asintsa.  
  
Perminent Speech Impairment: This will come in handy from the start. This is a spell that ruins the persons ability to speak. Therefore, they can't cast any spells. Here is the incantation. Spekinasha-impa. There isn't a need for a counter curse, so there isn't one.IT wares off in about two days.  
  
Serpentine: Since Arianna is a Parseltounge, she will need this one. You, unfortunately are not. So make sure she sees this one. It is a spell in Snake Language and the effects are outragious. It conjours up Slipania, the Snake Queen. She can only leave when Arianna says she can. Nothing can stop it, not even the Dark Lord, that is why only He and Arianna can use it. When he uses it, he conjours up Snoekitin, the Snake King. Here is the spell that she will need. Slipanishionicala. Yes, it is long, but that is so nobody can memorize it upon hearing it. She, on the other hand, can. She has the most powerfull magic. She even outbeats the Dark Lord, so he's happy.Just wait till Potter ticks her off, she will be unstoppable. FOr she even has a secret yet to be found.  
  
Arianna can also summon mystical beasts. (Ok, I'm bringing a little of the Final Fantasy games into this. So sue me, i like being original! :P)So all she has to do is think. She knows how, she just doesnt know it.  
  
That is all for the new curses at the moment. I will be at the wedding, and so will your mother. We wish you the best, so be good.   
  
~Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Wow, Im a Parseltounge? Cool." said Arianna  
  
"Surprised?" asked Draco. He had his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, why, shouldn't I be?" By now she was very lost.  
  
"You are the Great Great Great Great..........................Great Grand-daughter of Slytherin himself." he said.  
  
"Uhhhhh...whaaa?"  
  
"You are a direct decendent of Slytherin (i cant spell his first name and im too lazy to go get the book)"  
  
"Really? Awsome. That would explain why I could also hear the basklisk in the walls, and what Potter was saying." she said with her own smirk on her face.  
  
"Well then, shall we start?"  
  
"Sure, remember, I put a charm on us so we already know them. We just need the practice." With that, they set to work. In know time at all, they had mastered all of them. Now, the moment of truth. Arianna had to try to summon. She chose Shiva: Queen of Ice. Now, since there just wasnt the room in the castle, they went out to the lake. Sure enough, out of the ice burst out Shiva. She was beautiful (if u play any of the ff games, u'd know, specially ffx)  
  
"Wow, she's so beautiful." Arianna said in aww.  
  
"Just like you." said Draco slyly. She sent it away, after telling it all it needed to know. Shiva left.  
  
"What did you tell or ask her?" asked Draco, curiosity spelled out all over his face.  
  
"Oh, you'll see, I think you'll like it. It will be our wedding present. I will have one, and so will you."  
  
"okay, i trust you." he said with a sigh.  
  
"Lets get back to the castle." But little did they know, someone was following them, more like stalking. But who?  
  
A/N: I had every intention of ending the chappy here for who knows why, but i got rid of my writer's block. yippy!  
  
*******Back in the castle*********  
  
"Albus, what does this mean?" asked a worried Prof. McGonagal  
  
"I dont know, Minerva. I dont know." answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Should we show them?"  
  
"No, we will wait till after the wedding. It will be best if we do it then." Just then, Ari (that is her nickname i most likely will be using.) and Draco walked in.  
  
"Hello professors. We would like to finalize our plans for the party after the wedding. Just so you know, the plan is that by midnight, only sixth and seventh years will be left. We talked to all of the houses, and only Gryffindor and Slytherin plan on staying at midnight. Then, also, you and the rest of the teachers will leave the castle. You shall return at seven am. That gives us an hours leeway to clean up the Great Hall and remove all drunken bodies. Yes, there will be alcohol. But no drugs. That is the understanding. I have made contacts with my Muggle friends and the alcohol shall be here any time now. We have the following: Mike's Hard Lemonade, Bacardi Silver, Captain Morgan with Coke, Mike' Hard Cranberry, Sky Blue, Ice, beer, peppermint schnops (yeah, lots of sp.'s) puckers, and some others. We will also have ButterBeer, but it wont be as popular. Is that ok with you. You may remain for the theme part of it, but then you leave, we turn it into a club." said Ari.  
  
"Wow, you have really planned this out. But I bet you forgot one thing." replied Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh? What might that be, sir?" asked Draco. He was a bit curious that how could the smartest students forget something like that.  
  
"The D.J.?" he said.  
  
"Nope. Sorry sir, but we have to prove you wrong. I have already made arangments for an American Wizard DJ to play for us. He will be here soon. His name is Dereck. I gave him directions for this room. I hope you dont mind." she said quickly.  
  
"Not at all, Miss Elcomia. But I do have one question. Will you keep you family name, or will you change it to Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I havent given it much thought. I think I will change it." she looked at Draco who smiling happily.  
  
"Ok then! Now, Arianna, I wish to speak with you after the party." said Dumbledore. He had a weird look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok. Well bye." they said together. As they were walking out, Ari suddenly stopped.  
  
"Sir! I forgot to ask you something!" she said running back in.  
  
"Oh? Then you may ask." he said, turning away from Fawkes to look at her.  
  
"Will you arrange it that NO teacher can give out homework for this week to anyone above fifth year. Because, if I may say so sir, most, if not all of the sixth and seventh years will have serious hangovers. They wont be able to concentrate on it at all. And my thought are out to those that would have to live with those bad grades. I dont want to have to explain to the parentals that because of a party we held their child has to repeat a year at Hogwarts, dont you agree?" she said. She had an innocent and conspituous look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I shall arrange it. You may leave now."  
  
***the wedding day***  
  
(A/N I haven't the slightest thought on how a wedding ceremony goes, so Im making things up as I go. Ok? Ok.)  
  
***Arianna***  
  
"Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg. I can't believe I'm going to get married at age sixteen. I wont be seventeen for a few days." said a now very nervous Arianna.  
  
"Ari, your going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong. Besides, since this is something special, so Dumbledore said that this is going to be different." said Pansy.  
  
"Oh, guys, look at the lake!" yelled Padma (sp.) The room was filled with oooh's and ahhhh's. Just then, Mrs. Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Oh, you look splendid my dear." she said.   
  
"Thank you." Arianna said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was in all silver. Her hair was jeweled up and in some sort of "messy" bun. (About the dress,ok, this isnt going to be easy, so try to have a little imagination, if u've played final fantasy 10 and have gotten to bevelle , yuna gets married to the dead guy seymour, that is the dress. if u want a full description, review and leave me ur email address. if u have msn/hotmail, i could find a pic, add u to my buddy list, then send it to u. i dont know if i can do that on aim, but i have aol instant messenger and msn messenger.)  
  
"I wish your mother could have been here, she loved that type of dress. we have identical names, did you notice? Narcissa, Narssica. Our mothers made it that way." she said. (Ok, the name thing WASN'T intentional)  
  
"No, I didn't. But thanks, Mrs. Malfoy, thanks for coming."  
  
"No trouble at all. Lucius is going to see Draco now."  
  
***Draco***  
  
"Draco, how come your not nervous?" asked Harry.  
  
"In all honesty, I dont know."  
  
"Draco, my, you look so....." Lucius couldnt find the words.  
  
"Thank you father." Lucius pulled Draco to the side, out of ear shot of everyone else.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be here. When the ceremony is done,and you have exchanged presents, wait there, don't go anywhere. Arianna is free to go where-ever. But first, here is the present you asked me for."  
  
"Thanks again...father." said draco, tucking the boxes into his tux. (sorry, but he had to be in one)  
  
***The Ceremony***  
  
Everyone was waiting for it to start. Draco was standing at the alter, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Then, a soft hymn started playing. It was the fairies singing. Fawkes(sp.) weirdly enough, was playing some sort of music somehow. There were enchanted candles all around, each glowing blue's and silvers. All of Hogwarts turned out for it, even Snape looked happy. That is a rare surprise. The usuall went on, the brides maids and the groom's men walked down. Then, the music changed. It was a piccolo, flute, and some sort of magic woodwind instrumental. Arianna walked down the isle. Everyone stood to look at there class mate. Draco couldnt believe his eyes. Arianna walked like flowing water. Her steps were even, like drifting. Floating maybe.   
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore was in all blue, twilight blue to be exact. McGonagall was in all silver. See, in my story, each person has there own element. Draco's is water, and Arianna's is ice and snow. Only those with powerful magic may have them.  
  
Arianna stepped up to the alter, and Draco turned to face her. "Neither of you have to say a word, not one. All will be done by us." said Dumbledore. (this is in a dead lingo. just so you know. it is all made up.) La com ta toonatia callin oh ta nay seen toota may kco nacka lichiwstinoak kjie kjoiand koenlsk kidkloa koekn acaidn kofancoai kjvaoclk cao eiusdhai choif hfaoic iehfa coidhf knvidf oidhfoihkvieflk siufojfiu iuaoh ie idf iafij fifu alkdfpa icjf ivh. (a.n, i just pressed the keys a few times to do this. Dumbledore, being the great wizard he is, can pronounce that.) "I call upon the power of the seas, oceans, rivers, lakes, give you gifts of watery light." said Dumbledore. Just then, water gushed from an unknown source. It swirled around Draco and Arianna.  
  
"I call upon the arctic, snows, icelands, and frozen worlds. Give your gifts of freezing power." cried out McGonagall. Then, swirling up came the snow and ice, joining with the water.   
  
"Now, we call upon the thunderous fury and feiry fates, give them your gifts of thunders and feiry bliss!" they shouted in unison. Then, thunder bolts and fire whisps joined the other two elements, then, they split in equal halfs, swirling above Draco's and Arianna's heads. By now, all could see the moment. The elements dove into the rings, each showing the mightiest power for each. Arianna:ice, Draco: water. The rings "flew" to the appropriate person and onto the fingers.  
  
"Now, you have witnessed the joining of two souls! Arianna and Draco Malfoy!" Yelled Dumbledore. Everyone cheered. Draco kissed Arianna in a feather-light way. Everyone came up and congradulated them. That is, except for one person. Then, all left. Leaving Arianna and Draco to finish the ceremony. Now, they were to exchange presents.  
  
"Arianna, this gift may be very important in the future. Never remove it. I will have one binding us together. We will know when the other is in trouble. Also, it will tell you if someone close is lying to you or you are in danger." he said. He pulled the two boxes out of his pockets. They were single stones, one red, another gold."The gold one is yours. The red is mine. Hold it up to your wedding band. It will join in with it." They did. The stones were literally sucked into the other stones of magic. "I love it. Thanks, Draco" she kissed his cheek, staring at the stone. The stone itself was an icy color, but the mist above it was a deep red: love and kindness.  
  
"Now, for my gift. I sent Shiva and Ixion out for these.Play this hymn and they will come" she started singing a latin hymn. Draco, somehow knowing this one, started in too. Soon, there was a loud cry of some sort. They stopped singing. "Here they come." Then, two silver dragons appeared."Mine is the female: Icelina (pro. ice-eh-leena). Yours is the male: Waterloon (pro.: water-loon)"  
  
"Wow" is all he could say.  
  
"Oh, thats not all. They can shrink into the size of a dollar bill. So we can take them where-ever we please." she said with a smile on her face. They shrunk theirs and looked over on the tabel near by. They were the other gifts they had gotten. In total, they had been given each: spell books, magic phoenix quills that never need ink and never break, new wands; each containing a every possible thing you put in one. (oh, just to tell you, anything phoenix or really rare is from dumbledore), candy, new clothing, bed sets, and all of the other things for there mansion that they are going to get. There was one last one to open. It moved.They looked at each other like saying "do we dare open it?" They opened it. Then, out popped two phoenixes. One was blue and silver (arianna's) The other was Gray and White (draco's).  
  
"Hey, you kind of need to leave. The Dark Lord will be here and he needs to talk to me. Alone." he said.  
  
"Ok, See you in the common room." With that, she left, leaving Draco to talk. As she was walking, she got this feeling that she was being followed. She picked up her pace a little. Then, she stopped. She looked around. Just as she was about to go through the oak doors, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and slammed her into he wall. She would use her wand, but she didnt have it. "Don't try to scream, it wont help." It took her a few seconds to know who it was.  
  
"Go fuck off Ron."  
  
"I plan too, but you will be with me. Right here, right now. I will make you want me."he said smirking.  
  
"I said go fuck off Ron. Meaning.....GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Her ring was by now very hot and mauve: the color of desire and lust, but it had another color in it: black.The stone was still ice colored. Ron was by now kissing, no, biting her neck and down to her bust line. Her dress showed a little bit of cleavage, which he liked. He kept going, pulling at her top, but it was too tight. So, he reached under the bottom half of her dress. She gasped at his touch. His fingers were cold. "See? Even if you don't like it, your body does." he laughed an evil laugh.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"Well done, Draco. Well done." said Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord." replied Draco  
  
"Now, we must find out when we will strike. I think that you should at least try to produce a heir, but, then again, you shouldn't.It wouldnt be wise, so don't. Harry, as you may not know, is groing---" He was cut off my Draco's preoccupation with the ring.  
  
"She is in trouble. I can feel it."  
  
"We must go to her, nothing can happen to her."  
  
***Back***  
  
She was by now crying. He wasn't going to stop. His fingers cept probing and poking her. She heard him pull his zipper down. Her eyes closed tight, waiting for what she knew was going to happen next. But before he could go any farther, he was hit in the back with a spell. "EL FOMINTOTO!" (binding) He fell to the ground. Arianna opened her eyes to see the Dark Lord standing behind Draco, who had his wand poised to strike. It was a blurred vision. She felt shaky. She fainted....Draco dropped his wand to catch her in his arms. Voldemort conjoured up a bed to lay her on.  
  
"Awakingoeton" (awake) She awoke, and quickly rose.  
  
"Master...." she said bowing.  
  
"Please, Arianna, do sit down. You aren't ready to stand just yet." he said. She went to half lay half sit on the bed. She was leaning up against the headboard.   
  
"I'm going to kill Weasley." Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not now, Draco. We wait. The time is not know, but it will be soon. I promise this to you." he said lightly.  
  
"And congradulations on your wedding. I love your rings. But, if I may, can I please see your wands. This is a joint present form me and Albus. Please, Arianna, hold out your ring hand." She did. The wand and the ring were surrounded by light. Then, the wand went inside of the ring, just like the other stone. He did the same with Draco's as well.  
  
"Now, you dont need a wand to cast spells and incantations anymore. All you do is raise you hand in the air and say it. Now, how is the learning going along? he asked quietly.  
  
"Very well, sir. Very well." She said. Draco nodded to answer.  
  
"Well, I have one thing I would like you to become and study. I want you to become an animagus. You may pick what animal you wish to be. It doesn't matter. I leave you to think, but here is the book and spells you will need. Good-bye." With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Well, I know what animal I want to be." Ari said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, well so do I."  
  
"Really, what one?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"Oh fine. I want to be a white tiger. But the mystical kind, not he muggle kind. Now, what about you?" she asked him smiling.  
  
"Oh, well, since you are going to be a white tiger, I think it would be cool if we "matched" So, I am going to be a white lion." he said, smirking lightly.  
  
"Cool, shall we?" she signalled to the oak doors.  
  
"After you, my lady." He said, making a gentleman guesture. She took his hand lightly and lead him inside the room.  
  
**A few hours later***  
  
"OMG! What am I going to wear?!?!?!?" shrieked Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, calm down. It wont--" said Melissa, but was interupted.  
  
"FOUND IT PANSY!" yelled Ari to her distressed friend.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Ari. I thought I was going to die." said Pansy, with the look of contentment on her face. Everyone laughed at that. They were dressed in their midevil style dresses. They were the same, only the color combos were different. Ari:blue/silver, Pansy:green,gold,Melissa: black, purple.Their hair was done up in a very cool way, decorated with the combo colors of there dresses. These girls are like the Marauders. They all have their own names as well, corresponding with their favorite animal. All three are an animagus, since they are all working for the Dark Lord. Their names are a shorten version of the real name. So, here are the names of the Mystias. This works because all of them are a mystic beings.   
  
Arianna~Mystic (Mystic White Tiger)  
  
Pansy~Saripay (Saripay Snake)A/N: there is no such thing as a saripay snake.  
  
Melissa~Snowy (Snowy Owl)  
  
(ok, im my story, all three are the most desired girls in seventh year.  
  
They were going with the other group of boys, also like the Marauders. They, actually, were called the Maraudays.  
  
They were wearing the same colors as there dates. Draco was with Arianna, Harry with Melissa, and Ron with Pansy. They were all animaguses, only one was working for ol' Voldie though.Thier animal were just like there gf/bf's. Their names are:  
  
Draco~Leonis (White Lion)  
  
Harry~Mainus (Black Eagle Owl)  
  
Ron~Monic (Cobra)  
  
They were waiting in the heads common room for their dates. Harry was leaning up against the fire place, Draco was in his normal chair, and Ron was pacing by the door. They looked up when they heard shoes desending the stairs. Arianna appeared first, being the leader of the Mystias. Draco stood to go and lead her down the stairs. They went back to Draco' chair. Next came Melissa. Harry did the same and led her to the love seat. Finally came Pansy. Ron did the same, leading her to the couch.  
  
"Well, the heads have to go in first, so why don't we leave. Oh, Snowy, did all of the girls get their stuff for tonight?"asked Ari  
  
"Oh yes, and yes, lets go. I told them to meet us up by the heads table. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yep, so, lets go!" With that,they headed towards the Great Hall. They could already see the "million student" pile up forming, so they took an alternate route.  
  
"Ahh, finally, the Head Boy and Girl!" boomed Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes,we are here. May we start the festivities?" asked Arianna.  
  
"Yes, but first, a dance. A single dance for the newlyweds!"  
  
"Professor, you don't really--"  
  
"Oh, but I do!" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
Arianna pulled the gang over to the corner as Dumbledore went to find a perfect song from the DJ.  
  
"I think he found the peppermint schnopps." she said, trying so hard to supress a giggle.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"But why ours? That is for after midnight only?" asked Ron  
  
"The deal was that he could have just one before the parties." Arianna said, now in total pain from not laughing.  
  
"Mystic, if your wanting to laugh, just laugh." said Harry, himself surpressing a giggle.  
  
"Ok, how about this, we all just burst out laughing. We all know that we do." said Pansy. They didnt need another cue. They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Where are the newlyweds?!?" yelled a now drunken headmaster.  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys later." said Arianna as the headmaster dragged them on to the dance floor. They stood there, being the center of attention.  
  
"Do you know how to dance even?" asked Arianna, remembering the last time she danced with a guy.  
  
"I took dancing lessons. I was the top in my class!" he said. "But, here in lies the question, do you know how to dance?"  
  
"I also took lessons and was the top in my class as well." She smirked at his dumbfounded look, which was replaced by a smirk. They were about to continue, however, when the song "I only can love you" came on. (a/n, im writing that song.)  
  
Now that your here,  
  
I only see you.  
  
I watch your every move,  
  
With wandering eyes.  
  
I see it in your eyes,   
  
I feel it in your touch.  
  
You are the only one  
  
I can only love you.  
  
Im with you night and day,  
  
Never shall we part.  
  
If we shall part,   
  
we will last forever.  
  
I see it in your eyes,  
  
I feel it in your touch  
  
You are the only one  
  
I can only love you.  
  
*quietly*  
  
I see it in your eyes.  
  
I feel it in your touch.  
  
I hear it in you voice.  
  
The soft caresses of you hands.  
  
I can only love you.  
  
I can only love you.  
  
*whispered*  
  
I can only love....you.  
  
Everyone clapped. Cheers were heard all around them. Then, everyone joined in dancing. Arianna and Draco went back to where the rest were, sitting at the High Table.  
  
"Wow, I didnt think either of you could dance.I predicted that you could fall over two seconds into the song." said Ron  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Weasley." Said Arianna mockingly."Fingu Mockina!" The effects were hilarious. Ron now had green hair, purple skin, and yellow eyes. Everyone burst out laughing. Arianna fell off her chair and Draco couldn't breathe.  
  
"Kcab em egnahc esealp uoy dluoc?" (could you please change me back?)  
  
"What was the Ron? You' re talking backwards. Here, let me change you back so I can understand you. Anikcom Ugnif!" Said Draco between gasps for air. Ron was back to normal. Draco reached down to the floor to give his wife a hand.  
  
"I said, ' Could you please change me back'." he said, a tinge of red appering on his face.  
  
"Oh, you want to be purple? ok Fi--" but before Arianna could finish the spell, she was tackled to the ground in an all-out offensive:a tickle war.  
  
"Ron---Ron stop. Ron, I cant breathe!"  
  
"Sorry, Ari, but this is your punishment." he said, not letting up. Draco, noticing that she was starting to turn red, pulled Ron off of her.  
  
"That is enough, Ron." said Draco, for he knew why Ron didn't want to stop.He whispered something to Ron that only he could hear. "Do you want everyone to know what you tried to do to my wife?...........I didnt think so."  
  
**************The party went on, until now, it is midnight.****************(A/N~ i will now be having the Mystias and the Mauradays staying. Only the seventh years.  
  
"Ok, 4th, 5th, and teachers, please leave now. Girls, follow me please." With that, Arianna and Draco turned the Great Hall into a club.   
  
***Ari's POV***  
  
"Ok, girls, we know that we have an hour before we have to go out there. So, lets get to it."  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get drinks. What do you guys want?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll have a Mike's" said harry,  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Umm, Cranberry."  
  
"Ok, and Draco, you will have....?"  
  
"I will have a Sky Blue." he said  
  
"Ok, be back in a flash."  
  
**Meanwhile***  
  
"Hey Ari, nice outfit." said Pansy, winking.  
  
"Yeah, Draco will go nuts." smirked Melissa  
  
"Ditto for you two."  
  
***Back***  
  
"Nice outfit Draco." Said Ron. Draco was wearing a tight black FOX t-shirt with a white fox logo on it, which complimented his well built chest and arms, and black baggy skater pants.(hey, i happen to like skater boys. *that works well since my boyfriend is a skateboarder, lol*)His hair was all gelled up in small spikes.  
  
"Same for you two." he replied. Harry was in a orange Aero tee with grey baggy pocket pants.His hair now had frosted tips that were gelled up in spikes.. Ron, he was in a loose white shirt with navy pants,also baggy. His hair, well, it was as always. He didnt go for gel. They listened to the music, while every now and then, looking up at the clock.  
  
"Fifteen minutes....." muttered Harry.  
  
***Arianna POV***  
  
"Fifteen minutes girls. Are we ready?" asked Arianna  
  
"Yes we are Mystic." replied Pansy and Melissa in unision.  
  
"I wonder why we are the only ones? Its just us and the Maraudays."  
  
"Hmmmm...." pondered Melissa, "I wonder if that it just being us is a setup....maybe they are wanting peace perminately between the Maraudays and us, the Mystias. I mean, come on, we have been pulling out all of the stoppers now havent we?"   
  
****Flashback (now, it will just explain it, no voices)****  
  
Maraudays~ Hexed the girl's closets to turn all of their clothes sea green (the ugly one)  
  
Mystias~ Made the boys hair pink and purple, without a counter curse.  
  
Maraudays~ Made Snape, Flitwick, and Hagrid fall madly in love with each of them for a week.  
  
And so on and so forth, till finally......  
  
Mystias~ Now, they are the smart ones here, so this is what they did: For Christmas(a different one, like at the end of sept.), it was just the boys in the commonroom. They secretly put a charm on them that only others could see. And when someone did see them, and start laughing, they would "evolve". So, when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, the ended up looking like elves. Green hair, little shorts, tights, jingle bells on their curl toe shoes, pointy hats with bells on them. They started singing Christmas songs without control. Albus thought it was so funny that he got a picture of it. Even Snape was dying of laughter! After that, they knew that they couldn't out-beat the Mystias.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Yeah, I think that's it!" cried out Pansy.  
  
"Know what? I think that us and the Maraudays should pull an all out prank on the entire school!"  
  
"We should, but lets go back to the topic at hand. Are we ready? We have one minute."  
  
"Yep!" they yelled in unision again.  
  
***Draco POV***  
  
"One minute till one." Harry said with the hint of anxiousness in his voice.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. I know Arianna, she will be here on time."  
  
Just then, the lights went out. Then, three beams of light shone in three different cloths hanging. The music was a soft computer generated type thing. The three colors of light were all metallic. They were blue, purple, and red.  
  
What they didnt know, is that after tonight, everything will change. 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera came on. They just stood there, waiting for the "big surprise." Then, the cloths vanished, and there stood the three girls. Arianna under the blue, Melissa under the purple, and Pansy under the red. They each wore the same thing, only different colors.   
  
In detail, Arianna was wearing a loose button up shirt and a long skirt. But under that she had on a tight spagetti strap shirt that just went below her breats that was sparkling blue.You could see her snake tottoo as well, which was charmed to match her outfit. Her mini skirt, which was hidden under her long one, was a deep sapphire blue. Her thong was also exposed on the sides.It was a dark blue and silver swirls. Her shoes were spiked lace up ones. They too were silver. Her hair was up in a messy bun, strands hanging down and framing her face. Her hair was now blue with silver streaks here and there. Her makeup. She had a blueish-silverish tint of gloss on, her cheeks a hint of blush, and her eyeshadow was silver. It was both under and over her eyes, making her look like a goddess. They others were the same.  
  
Now, three more beams of the same colors went to chairs. Each boy, getting the hint, went to the chair of the same color as their girl.  
  
A/N: no, im not ending the chappy here. I dont need that kind of reviews for making it a cliffy right here. Anyways, since this chapter is long enough, im only going to make this from Ari's and Draco's position. It will be easier for me, and for you, trust me. Now, back to the fun..........and torture........~~~~~~~  
  
The music started. Arianna walked over to Draco, very slowly, making sure to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Once she got there, she litterally ripped off her skirt. Draco sat in aww. She slowly undid her shirt, letting it fall behind her.   
  
The music paused.  
  
"Now boys, we have a few rules. One: Dont join in, that will be later on. Two:Do not moan, groan, or make any noisesl. Got it?" said arianna. The boys mummbled that they understood. I mean, come on, how much can three girls come up with? Oh, but how wrong they are.....  
  
The music started.  
  
Arianna sat down on Dracos lap. Making sure to grind her hips as she did. Draco wanted to touch her soooooooooo badly. But though better of it. He would wait.   
  
Arianna began sucking on his neck, just below the ear. "You're liking this, I can feel it." she whispered seductively into his ear. This caused a shiver to run down his spine. It was true, he was enjoying this. But it was torture. She muttered a spell and his shirt was off. His toned chest seemed to glow in the beam of blue light. She traced the outline of his muscles with her slinder fingers. Remembering that this was torture time, she retraced her lines with the lond silver fingernails.  
  
"I didnt think you had it in you, Arianna"  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about me. Some of it may scare you just a little."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't tell, but you will find out tonight, later on. Promise" With that, she went back to work. She teased him by by placing light and small kisses along his jaw line and on the corners of his mouth. He couldn't hold it in anymore. ~Snowy, he isnt going to last!~  
  
Melissa wasnt letting up at all either.*He's going to moan any second now!*  
  
Same for Pansy. *~He isnt going to last any longer.~*  
  
The girls can communicate tellipathically. As if on cue, all three boys let out a moan in pleasure. The music stopped. The girls stopped.  
  
"Well, they lasted longer then I thought they would." said Arianna with a smirk.  
  
"I agree, though I was hoping it could have gone on longer." Melissa said with an identical smirk.  
  
"Ditto!" yelled Pansy with her own smirk.  
  
"What?!? You are just going to leave us here?!? Like this?!?!?" yelled Draco. All three boys had a tent in the pants by now.  
  
" " " Yes " " " said all three Mystias.   
  
"Lets just say, this is the final prank you will get from the Mystias."Melissa said, a hint on mockery in her voice. The girls went to the bar for a drink.  
  
*******Meanwhile********  
  
"Albus, how many days. How many days until Arianna is seventeen?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Two, no, one. Tomorrow Arianna will be seventeen." replied Albus.  
  
"Have you told her about it?"  
  
"No, I haven't. But I'm meeting with her tomorrow while the other students are at classes."  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I will tell him."  
  
"There is no need to tell him, Albus. I already have."  
  
"Then why did you ask me?"  
  
"Just to see if you had told him or not."  
  
"No, I havent. I will meet with her later on. After she has time to sober up and get rid of any pains."  
  
*******Back*********  
  
"Just who do those girls think they are?" asked Ron, glaring at the backs of the Mystias.  
  
"Well, they ARE the Mystias. They have outdone us since day one. We can't beat them. It is virturally impossible." replied Harry dully.  
  
"Wait just a minute. I have a plan." said Draco, a evil smirk on his face, "We know how they like that they know how to 'dirty dance'. True?"  
  
They just nodded.  
  
"Well, we will just use that against them. Do you guys know how? Cuz I overheard them talking about it. Arianna is the best, so, like always, she is just as good or better then me. They others dont know how to that well. Arianna was going to teach them, but it wouldnt be right. It would be grose. You follow?"  
  
"Yep. Lets just say that I got a lot of practice while at Ron's house. We went to a lot of parties and clubs." Smirked Harry.  
  
"Yep, he's right. So this leaves the girls at a disadvantage. Well, that is, all but Arianna. Will you be able to get to her?" Ron said, a little surprised that Harry and Draco could have the same look of lust AND prankster in their eyes, but he too had that look.  
  
"No problem. I know her too well. I know her weak point. Now, we only have....holy shit! Its 5am! We only have one hour!" Yelled Draco, but not loud enough for the girls to hear.  
  
"Lets get to work."  
  
**************ArIaNnA**************  
  
"Yeah! We got them!" all three of them chanted. They settled down and drank bacardi silvers.  
  
"Can you believe it?" said Ari, a little winded.  
  
"Yeah. They never could hold down what they were feeling." laughed Melissa.  
  
"I know! But, don't you think they took that a little too easily?"asked Pansy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pansy. They aren't smart enough to do anything like that." Melissa said between muscle spasms.  
  
*********Draco**********  
  
"Hey, I like it." said Harry with his smirk.  
  
"Ok, from the beginning. Crap! Only a half hour?!??" yelled Draco.  
  
***********The half hour pasted and then it was time to clean up.*********  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" asked Arianna, the hint of triumph and innocents in her eyes, but do not forget her smirk.  
  
"Sure we did." said Harry,sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Ahh, the poor babies." Melissa said with a fake baby voice and mocking tone.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to get it!" The boys chased after the girls. They all ran in separate directions and relized that they boys were throwing charmed snowballs at them.  
  
"OKAY!!!!! I propose an all out snow ball war! Winner get to be named the best prankster! No limits, only stay on your half of the hall." Yelled Arianna."We have five minutes to prepare! GO!"  
  
They boys wer busy building lots of small ones, while Arianna and Melissa were building a huge one. They boys said that they were done, so the girls quickly charmed themselves with a repelant charm before saying that they were also done.  
  
3-2-1-GO!!!  
  
They boys were whipping all they had at them. They girls would duck so the boys coulnd't see the snowballs repelling off of them.  
  
When the boys ducked down to make more snowballs, Arianna levitated it up, across the Great Hall, and said the spell and it dropped on them. *Direct hit!* ~Yay, go us!~ *~Whoo hoo!~*  
  
"SHIT COLD !!!YOU BETTER RUN! WE ARE COMING FOR YOU! SHIT, HARRY! RON! LETS GET THEM!!!!" Yelled Draco.  
  
The girls ran in different directions. Each boy was following their girlfriend/wife.  
  
They met up in the middle, each smirking, for the boys didn't know of the charm.  
  
"Ready! FIRE!"  
  
The snowballs flew at them, but dropped to the floor about 6inches away from them.  
  
"Ha ha boys. Now, we won, so you have to clean the mess up. Chow!"  
  
Grr's could be heard from all three of the Maraudays.  
  
"C'ya later girls."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Later"  
  
***The next day, around one in the after noon.***  
  
Arianna woke up to an empty bed. She figured he was up and at a late lunch. She got up showered. She used a spell to shave (wouldnt it be nice if it were that easy). She wore jean low rider flares and a black fox sweatshirt over a red baby tee. Her hair was down and her make up was simple:eyeliner, lip gloss, and eyeshadow.  
  
On her way to Dumbledore, she saw no one. She couldn't fingure out why. Normally there were a few students skipping class.  
  
"Chocolate Faries"  
  
She was in his office.  
  
"Please, sit Arianna." She sat down, looking at fawkes. But then she saw her pheonix right next to it.  
  
"Umm, why is Midnight here?" At the sound of her name, Midnight came and landed on her lap.  
  
"Just to talk to Fawkes. Don't worry, they are only friends." The pheonixes nodded.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, sir?"  
  
"Its about you birthday. Something is going to happen to you. It will have to be done in the great hall as well."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A/N Yep, you guessed it, it is a cliffy. The only reason i did this is because i have no clue how I am going to make happen to Ari happen. Give me a little time, I will get it soon. Please give me some hints. Review! 


End file.
